Damian Knocks
by Z Robin
Summary: When Damian knocks on Tim's bedroom door,he finds something very interesting. . . Timkon Mentions Joy (Jason ToddXRoy Harper) Please R&R!


Author's Note: This is to one of my favorite slashships TimKon. Enjoy!

Damian knocked on Tim's bedroom door. The young boy waited impatiently until finally he opened the door ajar. He saw his older brother, Tim, sleeping peacefully. But, Damian doesn't recall Tim being so huge. He then heard bed sheets ruffling and Tim yawning.

"Morning." Tim whispered in the bed. Someone else was in bed with the former Robin. Damian listens tentatively for a feminine voice to reply to Tim's greeting. Was it Stephanie? An old girlfriend? A prostitute? A new girl? But Damian was awestricken when he heard a deep male voice that was definitely not Tim's.

"Hey." The lover said. Damian heard them kiss. "I hope I didn't bore you."

"Oh no. Not at all." Tim laughed. The sheets were being ruffled and move as Tim and the mysterious lover changed their positions. The young male's voice was muffled into a whispered. Tim laughed. The Robin was trying to recognize the voice- it was so familiar. The name was on the tip of his tongue. Clarkson? Clifford?

Damian saw Tim, he could tell by his small body, going on top of his lover's body. Damian thanked the universe that there was a blanket covering Tim's ass. The couple stayed like that and then Damian heard a moan. Or two. Or three.

He heard the curious figure say "My Turn." Damian was in between wanting to puke and being totally fascinated. The lover pushed Tim to the foot of the bed. He kissed Tim passionately. Damian only saw a split second of the boy and still couldn't figure out who he was. But he did gain a clue- he saw him at the Titans Tower. A tall, muscular man with dark hair.

Tim moaned as the Titan kissed down his neck. Tim head dangled off the foot of the bed. Tim gave another pleasureful moan. Redrobin caught Damian's eye through the gap of the door. At first, Tim was confused then rage consumed him. He jumped out of bed and started dashing toward Damian.

"What's wrong …Tim?"

"Just put on some clothes."

Damian knew he should run, but it felt as if his feet were stuck- stuck in a fixed position. Tim lifted his little brother by the collar and rammed him into a near by wall.

"I'm going to kill you Demon-Spawn! Have you ever heard of fucking privacy?" Tim yelled.

"Ever heard of a lock!" Damian bit back.

"Little devil," Tim was just about to throw a hit when Grayson came running through the halls.

"Tim! Tim what are you doing?" Grayson inquired.

"Tim was fucking a dude—"

"DAMIAN WATCH YOUR LANGUE!" Grayson warned.

"I wasn't fucking him. Plus you were the one who was SPYING!" Tim augured.

"Maybe you weren't having intercourse but you two were making out." Damian explained.

"With who?"

Tim was slient.

"Tim tell me." Grayson commanded.

Still Tim kept quiet.

"Tell—"

"Tim, I don't want to be the cause of this fight." Said the lover walking into the hallway.

Damian eyes widen, "KON-EL!"

Tim let go of Damian and walked over to Conner, "This is not your fault Kon."

"Yea it is. And I can't see you three fight. I'll just take my things and leave—"

"No Conner," Tim grabbed to his boyfriend sleeve. "Please don't."

"Wait, this is the big deal, Damian?" Grayson asked.

Damian nodded.

"They've been together for a year or two now and—"

"You know?" The two teenagers and the little boy asked in unison.

"Tim, I'm your older brother, of course I know. Like I know Jason is in love with Roy and how—"

"They are!" Damian said shockingly.

Grayson nodded. "Listen, Tim and Kon, I'm perfectly fine with it. I didn't tell you that I knew because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. I've seen Kon taking care of you and I do accept you two dating."

Tim and Kon smiled. "Thanks Dick." Tim hugged his older brother.

"Just make sure you use protection."

Tim let go of Grayson and blushed. Kon held out his hand "Thank you,Nightwing."

Grayson shook his hand, "Call me Dick."

Kon smiled. "That's it?!" Damain protested.

Grayson crouched down to Damian's eye level, "Damian yes, that's it. You'll learn when you're as happy as Tim."Damian rolled his eyes. "Tim, Damian, you two go brush up."

The two brothers followed Grayson's order leaving Conner and Grayson alone. Grayson looked at Kon and he became serious.

"I swear by the angels of heaven if you EVER hurt Tim, I WILL make you suffer," Grayson warned, "also I will be doing interrogation, no make that interrogationS. " Kon nodded. "Use. Protection. Every. Time. "

"Okay."

"And when you think I'm not watching, I am. You shouldn't worry about Batman coming after you. You should worry about me." Grayson gave a bat glare that gave Kon a shiver down his spine.

"Yes,sir."

"Go get ready and let this convo just be between you and me." Grayson dismissed the boy.

Grayson smiled as he walked down the hallways mumbling, "Love birds."

The End.


End file.
